The present invention is directed generally to graphic display systems and, more particularly, to a method for rapid generation of photo-realistic imagery from down-looking sensor imagery in real time in a graphics system, such as a digital map system or mission-rehearsal part-task trainer.
Currently, it is desirable both in certain aircraft and aircraft training simulators to display terrain data or aeronautical chart data on a graphics display terminal. Such a display might include a digital map of aeronautical charts, radar display imagery, or other types of imagery based upon photographs and other digitized data.
In the area of digital maps, for example, it is desirable to have the capability to display perspective views of terrain, for example. Aircraft crew effectiveness increases with increases in the realism of the displayed information. In an aircraft environment, for example, crew situational awareness is increased through the addition of a perspective view map display to a plan view capability which already exists in state-of-the-art digital map systems. See, for example, assignee's copending application Ser. No. 07/192,798, for a DIGITAL MAP SYSTEM, filed May 11, 1988. Similarly, the addition of a three-dimensional display capability would enhance the performance of systems, such as side-looking land-mass radar systems, and aircraft trainers. In such systems, it is important to generate the displays in real time (i.e. at a rate of 30 images per second).
An illustration of the results of the invention is shown in FIG. 11b. FIG. 11a is a typical downlooking photograph which, when combined with DMA elevation data using the method of the invention, results in striking sidelooking views as is typified by FIG. 11b.